I Will Kill You!
by ChaosandMayhem
Summary: Luigi's got a hangover, and Pavi isn't helping. Just some friendly brother-to-brother banter...but really, how friendly can you get with the Largo kids?


Hi everyone! *waves* This is my first foray in Repo! fanfiction, so we'll see how this goes. :D This was inspired by a random plot bunny holding a cup of coffee and wearing a Repo Man mask, and I hope you like it!

Super-duper special thanks goes to Belphegor for her most amazing beta skills! Thanks, Bel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera, The Largo Family, so on and so forth...

* * *

Luigi Largo had officially decided that he hated his life.

He was lying prostrate on the couch in his father's office, a cool damp cloth lying over his face. A small moan escaped him as he tried to quench the urge to vomit. A rare thought of regret—real regret, not the regret he played out for his father when chided—passed through his fried brain. _Shouldn't have drunk so much last night…Shouldn't…S'bad for the liver, ya know? _

Luigi's stomach did an interesting little flip and another groan escaped him. The feed that blasted Blind Mag's music and the latest news from behind his father's desk was blinding him, causing his eyes to scream out in pain. Luigi turned his head to left, slightly, and it took a moment before the world decided it wanted to follow. Gasping at the hangover that was now taking a machete to his skull, he took out his knife and dug into the leather of the couch. He sincerely wished that there was someone around he could stab.

"Having fun-a, brother?"

_Oh crap_. Luigi didn't bother to repress his scowl. Of all the people to come in here…that voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "What do you want, Pavi?"

"Nothing!" Pavi protested, walking over to study his incapacitated older brother. "I just came-a to study my future office-a!"

Luigi peeked at him from beneath the cloth. "Pavi, I will shoot you." His hangover had been temporarily forgotten as fresh rage pumped through his blood.

"No you won't-a!" Pavi chirped in his classic sing-song voice. He all but skipped over to Rotti's desk, sitting himself down in the chair.

Luigi gnashed his teeth. Pavi, the face-wearing freak, was right. Unfortunately, he couldn't kill either Pavi or the slut Amber if he wanted to rule GeneCo. "Shut up."

Pavi was picking his way through his father's things with mild interest. He glanced back up to watch Luigi, who had utterly failed to be moved from his spot on the couch. The younger Largo supposed he could afford to feel a twinge of pity for Luigi. But it was his own fault for deciding to spend a night on the town partying when he could have been elsewhere. "Are you going to live-a, brother?"

"Like you wouldn't dance for joy if I didn't." Luigi snapped, desperately wondering why Pavi's voice had to be so damn high-pitched.

Pavi refrained from snickering. "You know-a, I've heard caffeine helps-a."

"I—what?" The older Largo took the cloth off his face in amazement. The headache gathering behind his head suddenly decided it wanted to have babies. He winced as the little headache-babies sprang forth and multiplied.

"_Coffee_." Pavi said it slowly, with no small amount of amusement. "Coffee is suppose to help-a!"

"Oh." Luigi laid his head back down. "Do you have coffee?" He tried to contain the hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yes-a!"

Luigi stole another look at his brother in suspicion. Sure enough, Pavi had a cup of steaming coffee clutched in his hand. As he watched, Pavi took a sip carelessly. Luigi struggled up into a sitting position. "Give it to me!"

"Your forgot to say please-a!" Pavi smirked and took another sip.

"GIVE IT TO ME BEFORE I CUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

Pavi sighed and walked back over to Luigi. "Are you sure, brother-a?"

"Give. It. To. Me." Luigi gave him a look that would have gave any underling a heart attack. Fortunately, Pavi had long-since developed an immunity to it. Cheerfully, Pavi offered the cup to his brother.

He snatched it greedily and drank deeply.

And then choked.

Luigi looked up at Pavi with murder in his eyes. "This is decaf."

"So-a?" Pavi arched his eyebrows. "You never told me which kind of coffee you wanted-a!"

"PAVI!" Suddenly, all thoughts of the hangover fled as pure fury shot through Luigi's system. It was better than adrenaline, he had to admit.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He hated decaf, perhaps even more than he hated his siblings.

But the fleet-footed Pavi had already darted out the door, laughing like the maniac he was. "I see you're feeling better, brother-a!"

Luigi catapulted himself over the couch and after Pavi, swearing he would maim the little cretin beyond recognition when he caught him.

Amber watched her brothers chase each other around the building with a slight smile. _What idiots. _

_

* * *

_Remember how venemously Luigi reacted to being offered decaf? Hehe, I really think he doesn't like it. :P

Reviews make Repo Men happy! *wink, wink*


End file.
